Tonight you will die:
by DiNyla
Summary: Gibbs befindet sich in Gefahr, ohne das er es mitbekommt. Tony ist fasziniert von Abbys Freundin die zu Besuch ist. Auch er wird nachlässig, was seine Arbeit und Vorsicht betrifft.  Hauptpersonen: Gibbs, Tony, Abby
1. Chapter 1

Es war dunkel um ihn herum. Seine Augen waren verbunden.

An dem unangenehmen Schmerz an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken merkte er, dass er gefesselt auf einen Stuhl saß.

Je mehr er wieder zu sich kam, desto hämmernder wurde der Kopfschmerz und Übelkeit überkam ihn.

Die kläglichen Versuche zu sprechen, scheiterten. Sein Mund war Staubtrocken und seine Zunge war wie gelähmt.

Ebenso seine Gliedmaßen.

Seine Beine fühlten sich taub an und das seltsame Kribbeln schien sich nach oben hin auszubreiten.

Langsam kroch ein beißender Geruch in seine Nase.

Es roch nach Schweiß und Urin und es war unerträglich warm in diesem Raum.

Wo war er? In was für einer Lage befand er sich? Und wie war er hier her geraten?

Der Versuch sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war, wurde von dem Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen.

Jemand bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu.

Sein Puls stieg in die Höhe.

Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

Es war nur eine Person.

Das hatte er noch einschätzen können.

Er nahm seine Umgebung wie durch Watte war.

Seine Sinne schienen ihm nicht zu gehorchen und ihm Streiche zu spielen .

Er war durcheinander und innerlich aufgewühlt.

„Endlich wach geworden, убийца?" sprach eine junge Frauenstimme mit russischem Akzent.

Sie blieb direkt hinter ihm stehen.

Auch wenn er ihre Wärme spürte, lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken.

Mit einem Ruck wurde ihm die Augenbinde entfernt.

Er kniff die Augen vor Schmerz zusammen, denn eine Lampe war direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen sobald er sie öffnete.

„Was…wollen Sie…von mir?" Das Sprechen war fast unmöglich und seine Kehle brannte.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Stattdessen ging die junge Frau um ihn herum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der gegenüber von ihm stand.

Sie schlug die Beine übereinander, lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn mit durchdringenden Blick an.

Er versuchte immer wieder zu blinzeln.

Er wollte versuchen zu erkennen wer ihm dort gegenüber saß.

Nach einem kurzen Moment griff sie nach dem Lampenschirm und richtete diesen direkt in seine Augen.

Etliche Minuten schienen zu vergehen, ehe sie sich langsam leicht nach vorne lehnte und den Mund öffnete um zu sprechen.

„Du…wirst heute Nacht sterben!" klang es gefühllos monoton.

Sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seine Brust und er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihm war Speiübel.

„Du hast den Befehl gegeben, dass sie sterben mussten. Du hast zugesehen wie sie sterben mussten. Du hast selbst abgedrückt, so dass sie sterben mussten…"

Ihre grünen Augen sahen ihn, ohne nur einmal zu blinzeln, hasserfüllt an.

„Was?" Erwiderte er fast Stimmenlos. Immer wieder versuchte er in ihre Richtung zu schauen. Aber das Licht und das Brennen in den Augen machten es unmöglich.

Immer wieder durchzuckten Krämpfe seinen Körper.

Sie beobachtete sein Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht.

Es war eine kleine Genugtuung ihn so leiden zu sehen.

Und das spiegelte sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht wider. Das Gift zeigte seine Wirkung.

Er würde heute Nacht sterben, das war sicher.

Entweder durch das Gift oder durch ihre Hand.

„Wer musste…sterben?" Seine Worte kamen stockend und fast erstickend.

„Заткнись!" Schrie sie.

Ein paar Sekunden war es totenstill.

Er atmete schwer und laut.

Der Schweiß lief ihm über seine Stirn, runter zur Nasenspitze.

Sie beobachtete kurz ihr Gegenüber.

„Du wirst deine Zunge verlieren, weil du den Befehl gegeben hast…" Sie stand wieder auf und ging mit 3 Schritten auf einen kleinen Tisch zu.

Er sah an dem Lichtkegel vorbei so gut er konnte und sah eine schlanke, dunkelhaarige, in schwarzen Leder gekleidete Frau.

Im Hintergrund konnte er schemenhaft ein paar abgenutzte, teilweise beschmierte Möbel erkennen.

Es war alles Heruntergekommen und dreckig.

Die Fenster waren mit Zeitungen beklebt und bis das auf ihn gerichtete Licht, war es dunkel im Raum.

Der Gestank war kaum auszuhalten.

Es wurde so schlimm dass er sich vornüber beugte, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen, und sich übergeben musste.

Die junge Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, hielt kurz inne, sah ihn aber nicht an.

Sie zog ihre schwarzen Lederhandschuhe strammer und griff dann nach einem Skalpell und einer Zange, welche sie vorher sorgsam auf den Tisch zu den anderen Utensilien gelegt hatte.

Sie betrachtete ein kleinen Augenblick wie gebannt ihre Instrumente.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem grauhaarigen Opfer zu.

„Du wirst deine Augen verlieren, weil du zugesehen hast…"

Sie ging langsam, hämisch grinsend, auf ihn zu.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Ihm wurde schwindelig und es wurde immer schwerer ihren Worten zu folgen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, so dass sein Kinn seine Brust berührte.

Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, packte sie grob sein Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf gewaltsam in den Nacken.

So konnte sie in seine weit aufgerissenen hellen Augen schauen.

Pures entsetzten war darin zu lesen.

Er sah in ihre Wolfsgrünen Augen.

Sie waren voller Hass und Zorn. Bereit, ihm das Schlimmste anzutun.

„DU wirst jeden einzelnen Finger an deinen Händen verlieren… WEIL DU ABGEDRÜCKT HAST!" Schrie sie ihm direkt ins Ohr.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

Er spürte jeglichen Schmerz, jedoch konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Sprechen war nunmehr unmöglich.

Selbst der Reflex des Schluckens hatte sich eingestellt. S

ein Speichel lief ihm an Mundwinkel herunter.

Sie hielt ihm das Skalpell direkt vor die Nase und drehte es etwas, so dass das Metall im Licht glänzte.

Die Zeit hatte sie genau berechnet.

Die Symptome abgewartet.

Er war nun zu schwach um sich zu bewegen, das Taubheitgefühl war nun bis zu seinen Unterleib gekrochen.

Arme, Hände und Kopf waren noch fähig jeden erdenklichen Schmerz den sie ihm zufügen würde zu spüren.

„Keine Angst… du wirst nicht schreien. Denn das kannst du nicht mehr. Aber du wirst alles Spüren, das versichere ich."Grinste sie ihn böswillig an.

Dann begann sie ihr fürchterliches, makaberes, blutiges Werk.


	2. Chapter 2

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte Ziva, die aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, ihre Kollegen.

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und lächelte Tony, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, verschmitzt an. Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Guten Morgen…Ziva." Kam es etwas mürrisch von ihm.

„Morgen Ziva. So wie du grinst hattest du ein interessantes Wochenende, hm?" kam es neugierig von McGee, der aufstand und auf ihren Schreibtisch zuging.

Ziva legte ihre Tasche beiseite, setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und grinste McGee an.

„Oh ja, das hatte ich! Erholsam und entspannend. So wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Ziva schaute an McGee vorbei zu DiNozzo.

„Du anscheinend nicht. Wie war dein Wochenende Tony?" Wollte sie wissen.

Tony, der in seinen Papieren rumkramte und etwas suchte, hielt kurz inne und schaute in Zivas und McGees Richtung.

Er war genervt. Sein Wochenende hatte er mit Arbeiten verbracht.

Geschlafen hatte er kaum.

Er war noch keine Stunde an seinem Schreibtisch und das Telefon hörte einfach nicht auf zu klingeln.

Nachdem etliche Leute ewig lang versucht hatten Gibbs zu erreichen, dort aber keiner abnahm, bombardierte man Tony, der nicht weiterhelfen konnte.

„Mein Wochenende wisst du wissen? Hell, Dunkel, Hell, Dunkel – Montag." winkte er ab.

„Seine gute Laune geht gerade seine Motivation suchen, jetzt sind beide weg…" scherze McGee lachend.

Tony dankte es ihm mit einem bösen Blick.

„Ich komme hier nicht voran, das Telefon nervt mich jetzt schon, Gibbs ist immer noch nicht da …wieso sollte ich schlechte Laune haben Zivaahh?"

Ziva sah erst Tony und dann McGee verwundert an.

„Gibbs ist noch nicht hier gewesen? Schon auf seinem Handy versucht?"

„Wir haben schon-" Timothy wurde von einem lauten Klatschen unterbrochen.

Tony war aufgestanden und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Oh Danke Ziva… was würden wir nur ohne dich machen?"

Er ging weiter auf sie zu. Ziva sah ihn irritiert an.

„Tony ich-"

Tony sah sie ernst an und schmiss ihr einen Stapel Akten auf ihren Tisch.

„Spätestens wenn Gibbs durch diese Tür kommt…"

Er zeigte mit dem Finger in Richtung Fahrstuhl ohne dabei hinzusehen.

„…ist die Arbeit erledigt. Verstanden?"

DiNozzo sah sie mit durchdringenden Augen an.

Die Israelin und der junge Agent, der immer noch vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

„Wow, was ist denn mit dir los? Habe ich dir irgendetwas getan?"

Ziva fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt.

Tony atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich-"

„Spielst du wieder Blöd und lässt keinen mitspielen, DiNozzo?"

Tony kassierte gleich darauf einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und wurde sofort auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

„Boss?" kam es verblüfft von Tony.

„Boss wir haben versucht dich zu erreichen. Wir haben gedacht du wärst noch nicht da." Wandte sich McGee an Gibbs.

„Ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden hier McGee. Besprechung mit dem Director."

Gibbs ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete die Schublade, holte seine Waffe raus und war schon wieder auf dem Weg Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Irritierte sahen sich die drei jungen Agenten an.

„Jetzt beeilt euch. Ich habe einen Anruf bekommen. Ein Toter in der Wohnung eines Seamans."

Ohne weiter zu zögern oder Fragen zu stellen, schnappten sich alle drei ihre Sachen und sprinteten zum Fahrstuhl.

Als die Agenten das Gebäude erreicht hatten, rümpfte Tony schon beim Anblick der Umgebung die Nase.

„Also wenn das hier draußen schon so aussieht und so riecht, will ich nicht wissen wie es drinnen aussieht."

„Ob du das willst oder nicht, wird nicht gefragt." Knurrte Gibbs.

Die Umgebung als auch die Hochhäuser sahen heruntergekommen aus.

In den Ecken lagen Müllberge und kaputte Möbel rum und Scheiben waren zerschlagen.

Sie stiegen aus und schauten sich um.

Sie entdeckten das Fahrzeug von Dr. Mallert und Palmer.

Sie waren tatsächlich schon vor ihnen hier angekommen.

Da sie nicht zu sehen waren, mussten sie schon am Tatort sein.

McGee, Ziva und DiNozzo nahmen die Ausrüstung mit und folgten Gibbs zum Eingang des Gebäudes.

Sie waren kaum im ersten Stock angelangt, da kam ihnen schon Dr. Mallert entgegen.

Er sah seine Kollegen erschrocken an.

Gibbs musterte den Gerichtsmediziner skeptisch.

„Was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

Ducky sah jeden einzelnen an, schaute zur Treppe hoch und sah dann wieder zu Gibbs.

„ Jethro, ich… es ist…" stammelte er.

Er zog den Chefermittler zu sich heran.

„Es sieht wirklich sehr schlimm da oben aus und ist nicht für jedermanns Magen erträglich."

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf McGee hin.

„Auch du und die anderen werdet geschockt sein. Vor allem wenn ihr erkennen werdet, wer das Opfer ist." Er senkte den Blick.

„Was? Wir kennen das Opfer?" DiNozzo ging auf Gibbs und Ducky zu.

Gibbs sah Ducky prüfend an.

„Ich befürchte schon Tony…" antwortete Ducky ohne seinen Blick von Gibbs zu lösen.

„Wie dem auch sei, hoch mit euch. McGee, reiß dich zusammen!" brummte Gibbs und machte sich auf den Weg nach Oben.

Alle, mit Ducky voran, gingen hoch bis in das 5. Stockwerk.

Je höher sie kamen, desto abstoßender wurde der Geruch.

Tony verzog sein Gesicht immer mehr, Ziva hielt sich die Nase zu und McGee kämpfte schon jetzt mit Übelkeit.

Die Wände waren vollgesprayt, die Tapete hing an vielen Stellen herunter.

Die NCIS Agenten mussten aufpassen wohin sie traten, denn überall lagen Teilweise undefinierbare Dinge.

Wobei das meiste nach Tierexkrementen aussah.

Es stank nach Urin, Schweiß und Tot.

Vor der Tür auf der rechten Seite, mit der Wohnungsnummer 49, blieb Ducky letztlich stehen und blickte in die Wohnung.

Oder vielmehr das, was es eigentlich sein sollte.

Gibbs und sein Team traten neben ihn und blieben erschrocken stehen.

McGee verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht und ging erst einmal ein paar Schritte zur Seite um nicht direkt hinsehen zu müssen.

Tony kümmerte sich gleich um seinen Teamkollegen damit dieser nicht umkippte, da ihm sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

Ziva empfand es zwar als abscheulich was dem Opfer passiert war, jedoch hatte sie schon zu viel gesehen.

Gibbs hatte ebenfalls schon vieles in den Jahren beim NCIS gesehen, aber so ein Massaker war selten der Fall.

Er kniff etwas die Augen zusammen um besser erkennen zu können um welches Opfer es sich handelte.

Doch bei dem ganzen Blut und dem Zustand der Leiche war es so schnell, bei dem Abstand und dem schlechten Licht, nicht möglich.

Zwar hatte er den Anruf bekommen, dass das FBI eine Leiche bei einem Seaman gefunden hatte, jedoch gab es zum Opfer selbst noch keine Information.

„Special Agent Gibbs." Agent Collister vom FBI kam auf ihn zu.

„Agent Collister. Was ist hier passiert?"

Collister nahm Gibbs zu Seite. Ducky ging seiner Arbeit nach und half Palmer, der das Opfer Untersuchte.

Gibbs und sein Team standen um den FBI Agenten, dem es nicht sonderlich gut ging.

Er sah Gibbs und sein Team mit erster Miene an.

„Die Wohnung gehört Seaman Recruit Ethan Metthew Johnson. Soviel wissen wir schon."

„Die Leiche konnte schon identifiziert werden, richtig?" wollte Gibbs wissen.

Agent Collister fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, sah Gibbs aber nicht ins Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was dort drinnen geschehen war.

Gibbs sah den FBI Agenten etwas misstrauisch an.

„Kennen Sie das Opfer Agent Collister?" fragte Gibbs energischer.

Collister sah den NCIS Chefermittler mit leeren Augen an. Dann antwortete er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ja, ich kenne das Opfer…." er machte eine Pause und sah in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der NCIS Ermittler.

„Es ist Fornell… er wurde auf bestialische Art ermordet."

Der FBI Agent blickte zu Gibbs.

Dieser sah ihn mit großen, entsetzten Augen an.

DiNozzo und McGee standen mit offenen Mund da.

Ziva hob die rechte Augenbraue und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Agent Sacks ist verschwunden. Wir können ihn nicht erreichen. Sein Handy ist ebenfalls aus. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl…"

Collister fuhr sich beunruhigt übers Gesicht.

Plötzlich Klingelte sein Handy. Hastig griff der FBI Agent nach dem kleinen Gerät.

„Collister… Ja? Ok verstanden." Er klappte das Handy wieder zu und wandte sich an die NCIS Agenten.

„Fangen Sie mit Ihren Untersuchungen an und ich will über ALLES informiert werden."

Er reichte Gibbs seine Visitenkarte.

„Rufen Sie sofort an, Agent Gibbs. Sie haben Sacks gefunden, er lebt, ist jedoch auf der Intensivstation."

Gibbs nickte ihm zu und Collister und sein Team machten sich auf den Weg.

Alle blickten zu Gibbs und warteten auf seine kommenden Anweisungen.

Dieser ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Wohnung und sein Team folgte ihm.


End file.
